1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a pod for detachable connection externally of an aircraft. More particularly, this invention pertains to such a pod serving as a unitary gun system for a relatively high speed attack aircraft and including a gun and a gun mount for positioning the gun continuously in azimuth and continuously in elevation between a forward firing position and a position depressed below such position, so as to provide greater tactical flexibility when attacking with the gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide attack or other aircraft with a stores suspension rack for detachably mounting a selected pod of several interchangeable pods of different types for use with different missions. One well known type of pod mounts one or more guns, primarily for ground attack, but also usable for air-to-air combat. Such a gun pod in present fixed wing, as opposed to helicopter, attack aircraft must function effectively at speeds of 150 to 550 knots. In prior art gun pods suited for such aircraft the gun, typically, is fixed in relation to the balance of the pod so that the gun must be aimed by aiming the entire aircraft as shown in FIG. 1A, thus limiting the length of a burst that may be fired by requiring that the aircraft approach the target in a straight line. Such an approach facilitates anti-aircraft fire against the aircraft.
It is, of course, well-known to provide aircraft with a forwardly and downwardly disposed turret which is a permanent portion of the aircraft structure and is adapted for depression fire and for a wide-angle of fire in azimuth. Such turrets are unsuited for use in present or future attack aircraft due to weight and to drag and to power requirements at the relatively high speed of such aircraft. Typical turret structures extending normal to the forward firing gun axis and disposed within the aircraft are, in any event, unfavorably configured for use in the usual elongated aircraft pod, and the relatively wide angles provided by such turrets in elevation and azimuth are not required in high speed attack aircraft tactics. It is also known to provide an aircraft with a gun pod having a gun which can be depressed for strafing.